marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Hammer Industries
Hammer Industries is a weapons manufacturer company led by Justin Hammer. History Competition with Stark Industries Once Tony Stark officially shut down the weapons manufacturing division of Stark Industries, Hammer Industries received the weapons contract for the United States Armed Forces. After Stark became publicly known as Iron Man, the scientists of Hammer Industries attempted to replicate the Iron Man armor but failed. The test pilot in the Hammer suit barely survived being twisted one-eighty degrees around. The footage of this incident was shown publicly by Stark during his hearing with United States Congress, to prove that there was no need for him to hand over the Iron Man armors to the . Hammer was so jealous of Stark that he broke Ivan Vanko out of a Monaco prison after he attempted to kill Stark at Circuit de Monaco. Hammer asked Vanko to improve battle armor designed by Hammer Industries so that he could upstage Stark at the Stark Expo. However, Vanko instead re-built the armors to the remote-control drones. Together with Hammer Industries' engineers, Hammer supplied the drones with the heavy weaponry and presented the drones at the Stark Expo. Hammer stated that the Drones are able to replace the various divisions of the United States Armed Forces and also presented James Rhodes with the War Machine Armor improved by Hammer. However, Vanko took control over the Drones and ordered them to attack Iron Man, as well as the attendants of the Stark Expo. While Hammer tried to help Pepper Potts to fix it, Black Widow and Happy Hogan broke into the Hammer Industries Headquarters where Romanoff defeated all Hammer Industries security, however, Vanko managed to escape. As Stark and Rhodes defeated Vanko, Hammer was arrested by NYPD and imprisoned in the Seagate Penitentiary.Iron Man 2 Modified Weaponry Following the Battle of New York, Hammer Industries recovered some Chitauri metal. Hammer engineers created special bullets to use against enhanced individuals.Luke Cage: 1.05: Just to Get a Rep A large amount of modified weapons developed by Hammer Industries was obtained by Diamondback. He set up a business deal with Stokes Crime Family to sell the weapons to criminal groups based in Harlem. He organized a big deal with Colon Crime Family to sell him several assault rifles, however, deal went wrong and Hammer Industries weapons were confiscated by NYPD.Luke Cage: 1.01: Moment of Truth Known Products *Aerodynamic Marvel *Battle Tank *Diamondback's Battle Suit *Ex-Wife Missile *Josh *Judas Bullet *Judas Gauntlet *Judas Rifle *Hammer Drones *Hammer Industries Assault Rifle *Hammer Industries Bullet *Hammer Industries Explosive Charge *Hammer Industries Grenade Launcher *Hammer Industries Rocket Launcher *Hammer Industries Shotgun Appearances Trivia *Movie scenes at Hammer Industries were actually filmed at the American Space Exploration Company known as SpaceX. *One of the cars at the Monaco Grand Prix in Iron Man 2 is sponsored by Hammer Industries. *In the non-canon video game Iron Man 2, James Rhodes mentions that the Roxxon Energy Corporation have become the only source of viable combat drones after buying out Hammer Industries. Hence, Roxxon use Hammer Drones in the game.''Iron Man 2'' video game References Category:Organizations Category:Hammer Industries Category:Companies